personalfanfictfandomcom-20200214-history
TheCryptic: The Community Season 1 Episode 1: The Rise Of William
A story non-canon to the YouTube series. Characters *Luke *Johnny *Thomas *Owen *Nathan *William *Troy *Ellis *Liam *Julian *Sarah *Natasha *Ben *Paul *Tyler *Stan *Hank *Hans *Frank *Gregory *Carl *Susan *Jane Antagonists *Troy *William *Ellis *Stan *Hank *Tyler *Natasha *Gregory *Frank Protagonists *Luke *Thomas *Owen *Liam *Julian *Carl *Susan *Paul *Ben *Sarah *Hans *Jane Deaths *Nathan *Natasha *Ben *Thomas *Paul *Tyler *Hank Synopsis Luke must escape from Bill. Plot This episode starts off with Luke, Owen, Thomas and Jane fighting zombies (in their words: zombehs). Thomas is killed by a zombeh. "The fuck?", said Luke. "What are you doing? We've got to get the fuck out off here!", said Owen. They left before being eaten by zombehs. They return to Nathan, Julian, Liam, Sarah, Susan, and the others. "What the fuck happened?", asked Nathan. "Thomas is dead, Ben had to have his arm amputated and I don't know why the fuck we're still here", said Jane. "Guess the only logical option is to move out", suggested Luke. "I'm with Luke on this guys", said Nathan. "We can't stay here too fucking long". "Let's move out", said Jane. "What about Natasha?", asked Nathan. "Oh yeah, the dick? Yeah, she ain't coming with us", said Luke. They moved out. "Well, we're in the middle of nowhere, and we are fucking lost. What do we do?", asked Luke. "We keep moving, that's the only good idea", said Jane. "Jane's right. We can't stay in one place for too long", said Owen. "We need to find food", said Nathan. "VAMPIRES!", said Luke. "Oh no wait. ZOMBIES!!!". "Fuck, we're in trouble now", said Jane. "What do we do?! Luke?! Owen?! Jane?!", said Nathan. "Let's go!", said Luke. They left before the zombehs even got close. "Hey where's Ben?", asked Jane. "Died from blood loss", said Luke. "Fuck", said Jane. Nathan kicked a trashcan. "Hello?", said a voice. "My name's Carl", said another voice. "Carl?", asked Liam. "I'm Paul, we stay hidden for safety", he said. "We could use help, if you are the good guys", said Julian. "Not more strangers", said Jane. "You're not out here on your own are you?", asked Luke. "Yes", said Carl. Luke and his group had never met these people. They were at least 25. "So, you coming with us or not?", asked Julian. "Yes", said Paul. "Let's go, then", said Luke. They left. They stopped for a rest at a bridge. "You good people?", asked a voice. "Fuck, not again", said Jane. "What's your name?", asked Luke. "I am Hans", he said "I can help you". "Help us how?", asked Liam. "Food. Supplies. Weapons. I can show you", said Hans. "Well, thank you", said Julian. "Don't mention it", said Hans, he smiled. "How can we trust you?", asked Jane. "I'll show you", replied Hans. "OK, but if this is a fucking trap I will fucking end your life", said Jane. "OK, Jane. You don't have to threaten him, it's worth it", said Luke. "Thank you Luke!", said Julian. "If there are supplies we need them", "Shut up, Julian", shouted Luke. He pointed his gun at Julian, then Hans. "Just put your gun down. Kiki arougi", said Hans. "The fuck are you saying?", asked Jane. "This is suspicious". "Jane!", said Luke. "Fine", replied Jane. The group followed Hans, followed by a group of zombehs. "ZOMBIES!", screamed Luke. "RUN!". The group fled. After six hours of walk, the group finally got somewhere. "This piece of shit is where the supplies are?", asked Jane. "Yes", replied Hans. "This guy fucked us", said Paul. "This guy fucked us", said Carl. "This guy fucked us", said Jane. "Shut up Jane", said Julian. "Fuck you Julian", said Luke. "No, you're just defending her because she's your girlfriend", replied Julian. "Fuck you", Luke answered back. "FUCK YOU LUKE!", said Liam. "I will shoot you in the brain", said Jane. "Of course you will", said Liam. Jane shot Liam and Julian in their arms. "OW! Jesus, are you fuckin' kidding me?!", said Liam. "You want to die?", said Jane. She pointed her gun at Liam. Julian pointed his rifle at Jane. "Drop your fucking gun, Julian!", said Luke, angrily. "Hans, Paul, Carl, do something!", said Liam. "Hello", said William. "FUCK!", shouted Luke. "I will kill everyone of you!", said Troy. "I will rip your throats out!", said Ellis. GUNSHOT GUNSHOT GUNSHOT GUNSHOT GUNSHOT GUNSHOT End of episode 1. Rating How would you rate this episode? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star